Last Quarter
by BellaMarie24
Summary: All pairs of wolf eye's were transfixed on me. I shifted uncomfortably under their stare. I looked at Alice but she looked just as confused as me so I turned to Edward. His face was ridged so I could only imagine what they were thinking-after BD new/ol
1. Hunting

Comments and Suggestions are welcomed and appreciated :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Tanya really? You're going to make me take her with me?" I complained as I tided up the living room and moved into the music room where Tanya was playing her guitar.

"Yes, Mabel. Someone needs to make sure Cleo stays out of trouble. The first years are so hard." Tanya continued playing her guitar shooting off rifts that would put Jimi Hendrix to shame. I grumbled as I stepped out of the large music room into the hallway. I stomped my feet a little as I walked down the large staircase into the basement.

"Hey Mabel! Where you headed to?" Garrett's accent always made me giggle a little. One would think that after all this time he would lose it but I guess he made it apart of him.

"To find Cleo. Tanya wants me to take her out for dinner. " I smiled big at him. He chuckled.

"Dinner huh? You Denali have a funny way of calling something dinner." Garrett was new to our ways but he was taking it surprisingly well. In the past three years, since I'd joined the Denali clan, he had only slipped up once. I suppose that also had to do with Kate's constant help and encouragement. "Did you want me and Kate to come with you?" His golden eyes crackled around the edges a bit due to his wide smile.

"I know you don't want to and you ate yesterday so stop joking." I pulled a strand of his long sandy hair and listened to his brass-sounding laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued down the steps. "Cleo." I said as if she were in front of me.

"Down here." I sighed and trudged down the steps. Cleo sat in our large leather couch watching our movie screen. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire filled the room with the noise of a fire-breathing dragon. Harry always looked so stressed out in those films. Must be hard to be destructible. I could tell Cleo was only half-heartedly watching the film. She sat stroking her long red hair and gazing absentmindedly at the screen. Her onyx eyes turned to me and she forced a smile.

"Hungry?" I plopped down next to her. Cleo just nodded her head yes. "Well then lets go! I'm in the mood for wolf if you don't mind. We'll take the long way up to the northern mountain range, the one that's north of Mt. McKinley national park. Just so we wont have any problems." I could tell by saying that it made Cleo uncomfortable.

"Mabel, I'm ok really. I'm getting a lot better with this. It's been two year you know." Cleo stated.

"Ya, Two year's and four slip ups. It take's a lot of work. I mean I ran into this clan ten years **before** I finally decided to join them because of how hard this life style is." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her face looked detached. I could tell that she was thinking about these past two years. "Ok well let's go." I stood up and took off out of the house. I could tell Cleo was only a few inches behind me. Running was one of those thing's I never got bored of with being what I was. The freedom of it was so invigorating. I laughed out loud and sped up a little. Then the scent of it hit me like a bag of bricks. I stopped my pace immediately and bent to a crouch. I could feel Cleo tense behind me. I would scold her so bad if she jumped to soon and made the pack take off. I turned my attention to the wolf scent that filled my nose. Something about wolves was so appetizing to me. I could see them laying down about 10 trees away from me. They were in front of their den. Two males sat licking themselves, one female was licking around another's eye and the whine of puppy's vibrated threw the cave that they made their den. I mentally made a note I would try to protect at least one male and the puppies and mother. Then Cleo took off. I groaned but took off after her. The wolves jumped up at the two females fled to the den while the males stood to face us. I blocked off the female's escape and watched as Cleo sank her teeth into one of the males. The wolf let out a blood-curdling howl but to me it just sent me into a feeding frenzy. I pounced on one of the females and sank my teeth into her neck. Her warm blood flowed down my throat quenching my long aching thirst. I purred. I could feel her heart pulsing quickly and although she struggled it wasn't anything to me. I was barely aware that the other female had run back into the den and another male had appeared at the front of the cave. The female I had was drained so I turned on the male. He was a bit more fun. He attempted to dodge me but when I placed my lips on his neck he tried to sink his teeth into my skin. To bad it was granite hard. Once I was done with him I turned to find Cleo. She was finishing off the other male. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Cleo bared her teeth at me and growled.

"Chill out love bug! I'm not going to take your kill!" I chuckled. Cleo looked embarrassed but turned back to her dinner. I lounged against a nearby tree and glanced at my surroundings. Alaska was really breath taking. Glancing around at the many trees and listening to the babble of a brook that was maybe 2 miles away really had me appreciating nature. I mentally was very happy that the puppies, mother and one female had survived. I chuckled to myself as a watched Cleo straighten up and attempt to wipe her mouth gracefully. I don't think any vampire could look polite wiping blood from their mouth. "Let's go find some bear's and then head home ok?"

"Sure sound's good to me." Cleo took off ahead of me. I smiled and followed. Cleo was so much more enjoyable when she wasn't moping around. Their scent burned my throat and for a minute I lost sight of Cleo. Three hikers suddenly were 5 mile's away from us.

"CLEO NO!" I picked up pace and chased her. She was headed straight for them and by the way she was moving I could tell she was hunting. She sank her teeth into an elderly man's neck and mayhem began. Screaming and pounding hearts filled my ears. I reached Cleo and she had moved onto the next victim. The lady scream and then gurgled as blood rose to her mouth. "Cleo get off!" I yanked her off but she jumped back on the women. I cursed and chased the last hiker and snapped his neck, careful not to spill any blood. "CLEO!" I turned to her with fury swelling through my body. She turned to me her eyes blood red. The bloodlust in them slowly faded and was replaced with grief as her action finally set with her.

"I… I'm so sorry." She let the lady's limp body fall to the forest floor. Cleo buried her head into her hands. I was shaking as I stared at her. I was waiting for sympathy to wash over me but it never did, I just kept shaking. "I can't do this Mabel. I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not strong enough."

"No Cleo, It's not that. It's that you don't want to be strong enough. You didn't even hesitate." My voice shook. Cleo looked at me, knowledge suddenly flooding into her crimson eyes.

"Your right Mabel. I don't want this life. I never have. I wanted to try it and… it… it didn't work out." Cleo sounded so detached that it snapped me out of my fury.

"What do you mean? Listen I'm mad but ill get over it. Help me pick up these bodies and lets go home." I bent down and picked up the two men and looked up. Cleo hadn't moved. She sat palms up and the forest floor staring at me.

"No. Tell Tanya I'm sorry." Cleo slowly stood up and picked up the women's body. "I'll take care of her. I'm so sorry Mabel." And with that Cleo took off. I stood there in shock. I could have chased her but something held me back. I had to tell Tanya and the others. I shook my head vigorously trying to get my head straight and them took off to dispose of the bodies and then tell Tanya what had just happened with Cleo.


	2. Goodbyes

Comments are welcomed!

--------------------------------

"How could you let her leave!?" Carmen spat furiously at me while her mate and my friend Eleazar talked fervently in Spanish to her.

"How is this my fault? Was I supposed to hold her against her wishes? Were not some sort of prison Carmen." I folded my arms to brace myself for the fury of words that would come from her mouth. But none did because as she opened her mouth Kate and Tanya both stood up and walked shaking over to me.

"Do you know why Cleo was important to me?" Tanya's voice was so quiet it almost frightened me. "Because she was so much like Irina. Her personality was so similar. And we miss her Mabel." Tanya looked into her sister's face. Both had pained expressions. I didn't know what to say and to my surprise it was Garrett who spoke.

"You should have realized that you could never replace your sister Kate. And this life is a choice it cant be forced." Garret's voice was so tender as he spoke to her that it made me melt a little. He placed his hand on Kate's shoulder and she curled into his chest. Tanya still stared at me, her golden eyes filled with pain. I didn't know what to say so I walked forward to hug her. As I reached my hands out, she hissed at me.

"Tanya!" Eleazar's eyes were wide with disapproval. "Cleo made this choice not Mabel. How can you act like this?" Tanya didn't take her eyes off of me.

"Tanya please I didn't mean to hurt anyone… I swear." I pleaded and dropped my hands to my side.

"Of course you didn't." Carmen's fury had been replaced with sympathy. Tanya closed her eyes and turned away.

"I… I think it be best if I left for awhile." My words came out slowly as recognition washed over me. All golden eyes turned toward me slowly and they to began to comprehend what I was saying.

"No you don't need to leave." Kate reached her hand towards me. I forced a smile.

"I know I just think that it would be good for me. I've never been in one place this long anyways I'm due for a vacation." I smiled at Garrett. I think I'd miss him the most. He was the most like me, carefree and immune to the sad tragedy's that plagued the Denali clan.

Tanya turned slowly and her lip quivered. "Where will you go?"

"Well what about to Carlisle's clan? They come and stay here when they need to get away why not try the same thing but opposite?" I had met the Cullen's my first year with the Denali clan but I hadn't had much contact with them. Bella and Edward's little girl was so strange to me and the tension she had unintentionally brought to my clan made me wary of her. I could tell that she reminded Tanya and Kate of Sasha and Vasilii. Their odd bond with the shape shifters or werewolves also put me off although they were no children of the moon. But their clan was very interesting and I was in need of some change and adventure.

"That's a marvelous idea!" Eleazar smiled and squeezed Carmen's hand. Tanya and Kate slowly nodded their heads. Garrett came over to stand next to me and put his hand softly on my shoulder.

"I'll go with you down there for a day or two. I've been meaning to visit anyways." He smiled widely at me.

"Well its settled then. I'm going to leave tonight. I don't like good-byes anyways." I could feel my lips trying to curl up to smile but I know it looked more like a grimace.

I was met with embraces from my clan; my family and I knew I would miss them for the short time I was apart from them. Tanya and Katie stroked my hair and Carmen and Eleazar squeezed my hands.

"Can I speak with you privately Mabel?" Eleazar smiled at me and took my hand. I nodded and followed him out into the night. We set to a comfortable pace and let our hand fall besides us.

"What's up Eleazar?" I lightly kicked a stone by my feet.

"I'm going to miss you but you already know that. I just want to make sure your happy. I know I kind of pushed you into this life because of our history." Eleazar looked at me from the corner of his eye. I started chuckling.

"Our history? Oh you mean brutally killing people… ahh the good old days!" Eleazar smiled sheepishly. "Look this life is what I want. No one wants to be a monster and I'm no exception. Besides I always enjoy going against nature." I laughed along with Eleazar.

"Well as long as you're happy I don't have an qualms with you leaving. Lets head back." We walked more briskly back to the Denali clan I took a look at each of their faces and knew how much I would miss them.

I kissed them all lightly and turned to start my journey with Garrett down to Fork, Washington.


	3. Starting Over

"So… should we just go in?" I glanced at the large house of the Cullen's and sighed. It smelled like all of them were present and a counted for not to mention two werewolves. I could smell a third but it seemed they were outside. Garrett smiled.

"Well its not like they don't know that were here Mabel." He winked at me and tapped his head. "Alice knows everything." He took my hand and started toward the door. I grimaced a little as Edward swung the door open before we even reached the front door. Edward beamed at Garrett.

"Welcome back." He extended his hand. Garrett laughed and shook it firmly. They both began catching up speaking very fast.

"How's Kate?"

"Good good. How are Bella and Nessie?"

"Wonderful! How are Tanya and the other?" It kept going on like this until Carlisle and Esme swung the door open all the way. Carlisle and Esme both smiled broadly and Esme clicked her tongue at Edward.

"Edward dear how rude to not let our guest come inside before bombarding them with questions." Her eyes turned to me although I had yet to be asked any questions. Edward laughed and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Sorry where have my manners gone?" We followed them inside and were met by 16 pairs of eyes. I smiled as warmly as I could muster and shifted myself so I was slightly behind Garrett. Meeting large clans like this always made me uneasy. Certain habits were hard to extinguish. Everyone got into a frenzy of greeting Garrett; I just moved back into the corner and let them talk. Mostly they talked of the glory days when they had stood against the Volturi together. The one wolf they called Seth seemed the most animated about the whole situation. He acted out certain parts with Emmett making everyone laugh. I snickered at certain parts but quietly because I didn't want to remind anyone I was there but the whole time Renessme, Edward and Bella's little girl, hadn't taken her eyes off of me. Well I suppose she wasn't little any more she looked more like she was hitting adolescence. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid her eyes. I could tell that both Bella and Edward kept shooting me glances but they only glance never stared. Rosalie and Jacob, the other wolf, also looked at me but they did stare. Rosalie's eyes shifted from Renessme and me. Jacob was growing very tense watching her but his eyes mostly just stayed glued to Renessme's face. I didn't know what to make of this strange girl so I just tried to look elsewhere. The Cullen's house was truly beautiful. The windows everywhere were perfect to my taste and I wondered where I would be spending my nights.

"Mabel?" Garrett was looking at me puzzled. I turned my head to see everyone staring at me. If it hadn't been impossible, I would have blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, I was looking around."

"Carlisle asked what our sudden visit was about." As if he didn't know. Having a daughter with the ability to see the future and a son who read minds made it pretty hard to not know what unexpected guests wanted.

"I was hoping, if I'm not imposing, that I could stay with you for a couple of weeks?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a slight disagreement with Tanya and Katie and decided that it would be best dealt with if we all had some room to breathe."

"Of course you wouldn't be imposing." Carlisle said warmly. "Your welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Yes of course you can Mabel. Bella, Renessme, and I will stay in our cottage during your visit and you can take my old room so you can have a place to be alone." I was grateful to Edward for thinking about me. Everyone smiled warmly and I slowly became more comfortable but then Renessme touch her mother's neck and the room got quiet. The air was thick with tension as Renessme looked into her mother's eyes with curiosity. I looked at Edward and his jaw was taught. His mind-reading abilities were just as useful to me as they were for him.

"Mabel?" Bella addressed me slowly. Her eyes were warm but behind the calm composure I could tell she was nervous.

"Yes?" I was very curious to see what she wanted to know. Bella gestured toward Renessmee.

"Hello Mabel. I have some questions for you that I feel will only be properly answered if we speak alone. I don't want my families interference." She glanced at Edward and Jacob. My mind raced. What should I do? I wouldn't mind telling her things but would her parents be mad? What if they kicked me out and I had to face Tanya and Katie's grief? A quarter of a second passed.

"I… I mean I have no problem with doing this but…" I glanced quickly around the room at her family and then my eye's rested on Garrett. He had a smile on so I figured it would be ok. Garrett wouldn't throw me to the lion's so to speak.

"Then if you don't mind we can go to the cottage to talk." Renessmee got up and took my hand and walked out the door. I heard protests from Jacob from inside the house.

"How do you know she's safe Bella? You're going to let a four year-old walk away with some strange vampire?" Jacob growled at her.

"Jacob. Knock it off. You're the one who said that she was older then her age." I heard Bella scold and Jacob moan at the repeat of his own words. Renessmee was smiling. Her hand was so warm in mine. It was odd for me, even though I only feed on animals, to have my natural prey so close to me. But I reminded myself that Renessmee was half of what I was, very special. I felt a creeping feeling along my back and sprang into a protective crouch in front of the girl. How strange that I felt drawn to protect her. A large russet brown wolf stood a few feet away from me and whined. I hissed.

"Come on Jake. Go back in the house for me. I'm fine." Renessmee rolled her eyes. Sensing there really was no danger I stood erected and continued down the path to a bridge. I wondered why Vampires would need a bridge to cross a river but remember Renessmee. I'm sure her parents didn't want to make her feel dependent on them to have to carry her home now that she was older… or rather looked older. We walked up to a house that looked like it could have popped out of a fairy tale. Renessmee walked in and took a seat on a couch. She patted the spot next to her lightly and smiled a dazzling smile. I took a seat next to her.

"So what kind of question's did you have for me?" I was extremely curious to what she would want to ask me, a complete stranger.

"You were a nomad correct?" I nodded yes. "I have some question's about your previous life style. None of my family or anyone that I have met will tell me much of anything about the other life style's vampire's live. I felt that as a neutral party you wouldn't mind shedding some light on this. Please tell me your story." Renessmee looked at me her eyes bright. She waited patiently. I wondered what I should tell her so I decided to give her a shortened version of my long history.


	4. Flashback

"Well young one I was born in 1892. Only two years difference of you father as Carmen has informed me. I was turned in 1918. The same as your father but I was not as lucky to have such a caring creator. I lived on a plantation before I was changed. I worked hard. Milked cows, sewed, and made excellent soup." I winked at Renessmee and she giggled.

"I was a prize to be won by all the men in the area. It was because I would have made an excellent housewife and I loved children and animals. I was so natural with both. I was well known and I suppose that's why I got into trouble." I sighed wondering how much I should develop into my story. Renessmee sat patiently.

"A strange man came into town. My mother asked me to go sell some of our eggs, that was something we did to get money plus the more times I went to town the more suitors that would come. My mom hoped that this strange, handsome and wealthily dressed stranger would come to visit me and propose an offer. She placed me in a blue dress that clung well to me. I took the basket of eggs and hopped on one of the family horses. When I got into town I spotted the new man. He was breath taking but I was frightened of him because he had blood red eyes. He followed me as I sold the eggs, simply watching me as if he were checking over a piece of meat. I was unsettled and quickly took the money and took off on my horse. The ride home wasn't long but I had to ride threw the forest. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and pushed my horse faster. He was running at a steady pace parallel to me." Renessmee was completely focused on me and she was trembling a little.

"Then he stepped in front of my horse and snapped her neck. I was thrown and landed on the ground. When I look up he was standing over me smiling, "I collect beautiful things and you my dear are beautiful." Then he placed his lips to my throat and the pain spread." I looked at Renessmee and smiled.

"No need to go into details. I, of course, never saw my family again and I have no idea what they made of my disappearance. As it seems, Marcus, my creator, had other females like me whom he had changed and they followed him around like puppies. We brought him his food. Lured men and other women to him just so he could like life the way he had alway's dreamed it. It honestly was a terrible life style, four female's for one male." I shuddered at the memories, "It was strange the loyalty the other girls felt for him. He just repulsed me. I stayed for 16 years and then couldn't take it any more. I ran away in a since, although I left him a note explaining that I didn't want to stay with him any longer. He didnt follow, probably because he didn't care much. I was a nomad until three year's ago. Threw this I just studied things and explored. It was enjoyable. Have you ever met Eleazar?" I looked at Renessmee and smiled. She nodded.

"Before he join the Volturi, We were nomad's together. I have an ability with animals, I can control them and they aren't afraid of me like other vampires. Volturi didn't need me, but they were interested. I, of course, turned them down. I wasn't into the whole serving someone idea. Eleazar on the other hand found it an honor. We split up. Ten years ago though I missed my old friend and found him at his new existence with the Denali clan and took on his new way of life for myself. I spent time still as a nomad and being a natural loner I worked out the kinks in this life. Three years ago I decided to join the Denali family though because I wanted a family. So now I'm abstaining from human blood and have strong ties with each of the Denali clan." I smiled and turned to Renessmee to see how she had taken my story. She seemed to be digesting it, unsure of what to say. Then she reached out her hand to touch my temple. A hiss escaped my lips and I instantly regretted it. Jacob came flying in. Wolf form and all and lunged at me. I gracefully glided out of the way. He placed himself in front of Renessmee and snarled.

"I apologize Renessmee, Old habit's die hard. I just flinched from you reaching. I would like to try again." I straightened up and walked toward her out stretched hand. Jacob whined.

"Jake! Stop, please." Renessmee scolded. She pressed her fingers to my temple and I trembled as a flood of pictures filled my head. She showed me Bella giving birth to her in her human form and pictures of Jacob, the connection they shared waved through me. Pictures of her family filled my head and it was very informative. I sighed when the picture's stopped.

"Thank you for sharing with me Renessmee. I'm glad I got into your head." We both laughed. The three of us headed back to house. I was sure that all of the Cullen's were anxiously awaiting the return of their most precious member.


End file.
